


softly, unexpectedly, love takes hold of you

by evanescentdawn



Series: izushie [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Shiemi gets a burst of confidence, confesses and Izumo never stood a chance.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi
Series: izushie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	softly, unexpectedly, love takes hold of you

Her eyes are clear and bright, when she says, “I love you.”

Izumo almost can’t breathe. It takes a long moment for her to process the words, Shiemi’s hands holding her face, and all of a sudden—her cheeks go hot and her eyes sting with tears.

She doesn’t know what to say.

Shiemi is smiling, big and ridiculous and Izumi _hates_ it, hates how she leaves her speechless, her throat closing up with emotions. 

And she—loves her. Her smiles, her brightness, how she shines and persists despite every damn thing. Like a weed. Sticking and growing, persistently, determinately.

“S-shut up!” Izumo manages to stutter out but she closes her eyes tightly and moves forward to kisses Shiemi.

Shiemi beat her to the confession but she’s not going to let her get the first kiss, too. 

Shiemi’s hands are the warmest and softest thing, despite the roughness and the callouses, on Izumo’s face, on Izumo’s neck and she can’t have _enough_.

kissing her is the exactly what Izumo had thought it would be like—and she doesn’t ever want to let go. 

_I love you_ , she thinks as she curls an arm around her waist and the kiss deepens. _I love you, I love you, I love you_ between the pauses, pulling back when the need for air gets too much, and looking into Shiemi’s glazed eyes and her slightly redden and bruised lips.

Damn it.

(At this rate, she’s gonna turn into an utter _sap_.)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever ship for this show! This is super shot but I am ridiculously happy that I wrote something for them. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! *grins* You’re an absolute gem. ♥️


End file.
